callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
German Military
The German Military, or the Wehrmacht, is the most prevalent of the antagonist forces in the Call of Duty series, ''and are the main antagonists in ''Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2,Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. In story mode of the Call of Duty series the German soldiers' fighting ability differ from the modes, Easy, Medium, Hard, and sometimes even Veteran. Individual German soldiers do not have much strength or stamina in campaign mode so the player character can kill them easily. In Call of Duty 3 a melee grappling mode is enabled at certain points, in which the character must press a certain sequence of buttons in order to fight off an enemy soldier. They wear different uniforms throughout each campaign, each suited to the theater of operations - light brown and tan uniforms for desert warfare or white winter parkas in Soviet Union. Luftwaffe The air branch of the German military is often seen in the form of planes which the player must either shoot down or take cover from, their role in Call of Duty is limited as they are rarely directly confronted. Weapons and Vehicles Guns Walther P-38 menu icon WaW.png|Walther P38 CoD1 Weapon Luger.png|Luger Kar98k menu icon WaW.png|Kar98k Gewehr 43 menu icon WaW.png|Gewehr 43 Double barreled Shotgun WaW.png|Double-Barreled Shotgun CoD1 Weapon MP44.png|StG-44 FG42 menu icon WaW.png|FG42 CoD1 Weapon MP40.png|MP40 MG34 UO.jpg|MG34 MG42 3rd Person COD.png|MG42 Flak2 uo.png|FlaK 88 Explosives *Panzerfaust *Panzerschreck *Flammenwerfer 35 *Stielhandgranate *8 cm GrW 34 *Nebelwerfer 42 *V2 Rocket Aircraft *Messerschmitt BF109 *Junkers Ju 87 *Messerschmitt Me 323 *Junkers Ju 52 *Focke-Wulf Fw 200 Ground Vehicles *Kübelwagen *Opel Blitz Truck *SdKfz 2 *Sdkfz 222 *Sdkfz 250 *SdKfz 251 *Horch 1a *Flakvierling *Panzer II *Panzer IV *Panther *Tiger *Tiger II *Elefant German Military Personnel *Heinrich Amsel, Major General (K.I.A.) *Doctor Edward Richtofen, Alive *Doctor Ludvig Maxis (K.I.A) *Doctor Friedrich Steiner (K.I.A.) Waffen-SS The Waffen-SS was the combat arm of the paramilitary Schutzstaffel, or SS. They are rarely seen, and often indistinguishable from regular soldiers when playing Call of Duty as their uniforms are identical. In Call of Duty: World At War the Allgemeine-SS (Honor Guards) appear in place of the Waffen-SS on the last two levels of the campaign, "Heart of the Reich" and "Downfall". In multiplayer, the Riflemen and Submachine-gunner classes wear Waffen-SS woodland camouflage. In Nazi Zombies all the zombies in Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Der Riese and Kino der Toten are Allgemeine-SS, as they wear the standard uniforms as well as have the swastika patch on their shoulders. Multiplayer Maps Asylum.jpg|Asylum Breach.jpg|Breach Corrosionscreenshot.jpg|Corrosion Dome.jpg|Dome Downfall MP.jpg|Downfall Nightfire.jpg|Nightfire Outskirts.jpg|Upheaval Revolution.jpg|Revolution Roundhouse.jpg|Roundhouse Seelow.jpg|Seelow Station.jpg|Station Upheaval.jpg|Upheaval Quotes Gallery Call of Duty and United Offensive '' Image:nazi1_1.png| Image:nazi2_1.png| Image:nazi3_1.png| Image:nazi4_1.png| Image:nazi5_1.png| Image:nazi6_1.png| Call of Duty 2 Image:nazi1_2.png Image:nazi2_2.png Image:nazi3_2.png Image:nazi4_2.png Image:nazi5_2.png Image:nazi6_2.png Image:nazi7_2.png Image:nazi8_2.png Image:nazi9_2.png CoD2_-_German_soldiers_in_Stalingrad.jpg|Two Wehrmacht soldiers in Stalingrad german soldercool.jpg|German soldier german.jpg Call of Duty 3 Germans soldiers rain CoD3.jpg call-of-duty-3-screenshot-_16.jpg PanzerGrenedier.jpg|One of the model for the Germans Call-of-duty-3-screenshot- 4.jpg Wehrmacht COD3.jpg Call of Duty: World at War http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_-AnTnL8fI&feature=related Wehrmacht Victory Theme Image:Wehrmacht1.png|A Wehrmacht Officer firing a MP40. Image:Wehrmacht2.PNG|A Wehrmacht soldier. Image:Wehrmacht3.PNG|A High ranking Wehrmacht Officer. File:Faction German.png|Multiplayer icon. File:WaW German Soldier MP40.jpg|A German trooper firing the MP40. File:WehrmachtTR.png|Wehrmacht soldiers and SS Honor Guards defending the Reichstag. HiRes 198.jpg|A German soldier in Stalingrad. A German sniper.png|A Wehrmacht sniper. A German assault man.png|A German Rifleman. German in Stalingrad.jpg|A Wehrmacht soldier in Stalingrad. German Shooting Eviction World at War .jpg|A Wehrmacht soldier firing an MP40. Soldier Getting Shot Eviction World at War.jpg|A Wehrmacht soldier being shot. WaW Screenie.png|The Wehrmacht defending the Reichstag. Wehrmacht control point.png|A Wehrmacht control point. Call of Duty: Black Ops The German military makes an appearance in the flashback mission "Project Nova". File:BOnazi.png|Two German soldiers from "Project Nova". Surrendering German.jpg|Surrendering German. Němci.jpg|German soldiers engaged in combat. Germans Black Ops.jpg|German soldiers from "Project Nova". Trivia *The German military has been antagonists in nearly all of the ''Call of Duty games in which they are featured. *In the mission Hostage! in Call of Duty 3, all the enemies belong to the Feldgendarmerie. Their uniform differ from the standard by wearing Feldgendarmerie on the cuffs and Feldjägerkorps on the gorgets. *At the end of a victorious multiplayer match when playing as the Wehrmacht in Call of Duty: World at War, during the Königgratzer Marsch, Hitler can be heard saying "Vor uns liegt Deutschland. In uns marschiert Deutschland. Und hinter uns, kommt Deutschland!" (translates to "Germany lies before us. Germany marches within us. And Germany follows us!"). *Multiplayer and campaign character models of the Wehrmacht in Call of Duty: World at War look somewhat ragtag and dirty. This is possibly because World at War is a much darker game than other Call of Duty installments, or because the German Military was deprived of resources during the last weeks of World War Two, in which most of Call of Duty: World at War takes place. *Although the team name says Wehrmacht, the models for the rifleman and submachine gunner for multiplayer in Call of Duty: World at War are actually Waffen-SS due to the distinctive woodland camouflage uniforms and swastika patch. *The model for the German soldiers in Call of Duty: Black Ops is the same one used for the basic winter Wehrmacht Trooper (white coat with a black helmet, goggles, and ammo pouches) in Call of Duty 2. *Despite certain weather conditions, most German troops in Call of Duty: World at War will always have short or rolled-up sleeves, except for some soldiers in Downfall, who appear to have long sleeves while fighting in the Reichstag. *Some of the German soldiers in Call of Duty 2 bear the decal of the Spanish Blue Division on their helmet, which would imply that they are actually Spanish; however, it is unknown if this is true, or merely a stylistic choice by the game's designers. *In the World at War version of the Nazi Zombies map "Nacht Der Untoten", Der Koniggratzer Marsch can be heard from the radio. For unknown reasons it is removed from the Black Ops version. *In Call of Duty: World at War, a few of the German soldiers have a similar face to Edward Richtofen. *The Wehrmacht soldiers in Holland wear green camouflaged uniforms like those worn by the Waffen-SS. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' is the only game to feature the German Military without being an enemy to the player. Category:Factions Category:Eastern Front Category:Enemies Category:World War II